


(i can't help thinking) this is how it ought to be

by MissSugarPlum



Series: you're just a line in a song [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (where the kid isn't actually present but shh), Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M, Not beta-read, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, alright they're not that bad, and there's only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not that mad.”</p><p>Barry snorts disbelievingly. “That twenty-seven minute lecture you just doled out kind of says otherwise.”</p><p>“You counted?” Len smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i can't help thinking) this is how it ought to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trespresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespresh/gifts).



> For the anonymous prompt: _"Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. He/she’s just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"_
> 
> This was the first prompt I ever received, and as such, it holds a special place in my heart.
> 
> Dedicating this one to [this lovely lady](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trespresh/pseuds/trespresh), because I like seeing her freak out over my domestic nonsense. <3
> 
> Enjoy, my loves!
> 
> (Title from Taylor Swift's You Belong To Me, because damnit, this really _is_ how it ought to be)

Barry flops down on the couch with a gusty sigh, hand automatically reaching out to rest on the tense thigh beside his. “Feeling any better? Or should I just come back later, give you more time to _cool off_?”

 

Next to him, Len groans. “That was terrible, I know you can do better than that,” he complains feebly. Barry says nothing, just gives him what Len has referred to, on occasion, as his Mom Look, capitals and all, and Len sighs in response, shoulders slumping. “I’m not that mad.”

 

Barry snorts disbelievingly. “That twenty-seven minute lecture you just doled out kind of says otherwise.”

 

“You counted?” Len smiles, then lets it fade, shaking his head. “How mad is she?”

 

“Honestly?” Barry tilts his head slightly, considering. “She yelled for a bit, but I think she’s more upset at disappointing you over anything else.”

 

Len doesn't reply, just grasps at Barry’s hand tightly, thumb stroking at the plain platinum band resting comfortably on one finger. He breathes in deeply through his nose, letting it out in a puff of air as Barry squeezes his hand in return.

 

They sit in silence for a moment longer, and then Barry says lightly, “Was taking away her car privileges for three months really necessary?”

 

Len turns to him with a flat look. “She _snuck out_ of the house, at _one in the morning_ , because she wanted to get tacos, of all the ridiculous things, _with a guy_.”

 

“You like Calvin,” Barry points out, then laughingly puts his hands up when Len’s glare turns slightly murderous. “Easy. I’m just saying, she’s seventeen, she’s gonna do some stupid stuff. Especially when it comes to boys.”

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Len grumbles, and Barry levels him with a patient, if somewhat pitying, look.

 

“Do you remember the crap _you_ did when you were seventeen?”

 

Len chooses to keep his mouth shut, lips drawn in mulishly, and Barry only _just_ manages not to smirk at him in victory.

 

“She’s a teenager, Len, she’s going to do some stupid things,” he says gently, squeezing Len’s hand again. “You just have to let her, otherwise the next time? It’s gonna be more than just sneaking out of the house for some crappy fast food.”

 

Len sighs and pulls Barry closer by his hand, kissing Barry’s temple in a soft press of affection. He stays there for a moment, just breathing in his presence, and Barry is more than content to let him, resting his weight comfortably against the solid frame of his husband.

 

“I guess I should go talk to her,” Len eventually murmurs. Loathe as he is to move, Barry lets him push himself up from the sofa, relinquishing the tight hold on his hand and smirking as Len stretches out his back with a groan.

 

“I guess you should.” He watches as Len moves toward the stairs and their daughter’s room, and raises an eyebrow as Len turns back to him with a hint of a smirk on his face. “What?”

 

“Just thinking of the stupid things _you_ must have done as a teenager,” he says, and Barry laughs, shooting him a fond look.

 

“I was _perfect_ ,” he argues, ignoring Len’s snort of disbelief. “She gets her rebellious nature from _you_.”

 

Len grins and turns back to the staircase. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S. I purposely didn't give the daughter a name at the time I wrote this, simply because I couldn't decide on one, but I have since decided on Elsie.)
> 
> (P.P.S. My personal thought is that Calvin is the feisty lovechild of Shawna Baez and Mark Mardon and he and Elsie are just friends who occasionally flirt and sneak out for tacos in the middle of the night, so take that as you will.)
> 
> Originally on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com/post/133667244608/any-pairing-of-your-choice-096come-on-now-i).


End file.
